Winches or tensioners are typically used in tie-down applications for heavy equipment. The transport of heavy equipment, such as military equipment, construction equipment, agricultural equipment, or other like equipment is frequently accomplished over rails, on vehicles such as trucks, via water transport, such as on rivers, canals, and/or seas or oceans. It is typically desirable to ensure that the heavy equipment is securely tied down so that the heavy equipment does not move or shift during transport thereof.
The heavy equipment is further typically positioned on a deck of a transporter, such as the deck of a cargo ship, railcar, truck or other like transporter, and lengths of chain are typically attached to the heavy equipment, or a support frame thereof, and tied down to the deck of the transporter. Frequently, chains of sufficient load-bearing capability are utilized to ensure that the chains securely hold the heavy equipment without breaking.
To ensure that the heavy equipment does not move or shift on the deck of the transporter, the chains may typically be tensioned via tensioners or winches. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art tensioner 10 that may be attached to a chain for tensioning the chain as it is attached to the heavy equipment. The tensioner 10 may be interconnected to a base 12, that may be disposed within a channel on a deck of a transporter, on a first end 11 thereof and attached to a chain (not shown) on the second end 13 thereof. The tensioner may be twisted around threads 14 on an eyebolt 16 allowing the tensioner to pull the chain (not shown) downwardly toward the base 12, thereby tensioning the chain as it is attached to heavy equipment or another like item.
The tensioner 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, may have a relatively large load-bearing breaking point, such as up to about 55,000 pounds, for example. However, the tensioner 10 may have a relatively large profile, and may be difficult to utilize in applications where low clearance is provided between the deck and the heavy equipment. Moreover, the tensioning capability is only as long as the eyebolt threaded shaft, so the amount of tensioning in chain distance pull may be limited.
Another prior art tensioning device is illustrated in FIG. 2 of a ⅜″ chain winch 20 that may be utilized to tie down heavy equipment as described herein by tying down and winching a chain 22. An end of the chain 22 may be connected to a rotating drum 24 having ratchet teeth 26 disposed on opposite sides of the drum 24. A square socket handle (not shown) may be fit within socket aperture 30 and utilized to turn the drum 24, winching the chain 22. The teeth 26 of the ratchet may engage a U-shaped pawl 28 that may brake the ratchet teeth and prevent movement in the opposite direction.
Typically, the ⅜″ chain winch 20 utilized in tie-down applications may be advantageous, compared to the tensioner 10 described above, because of its relatively low profile. Specifically, the entirety of the ⅜″ chain winch 20 may be positioned and reside within a channel disposed within the deck of a transporter, such as a railcar, truck, ship or other like transporter, allowing heavy equipment to roll over the same without damaging the chain winch 20. Moreover, the ⅜″ chain winch may rotate, providing ease of use and positioning. Typically, however, the ⅜″ chain winch 20 as shown in FIG. 2, may have a lower load-bearing breaking point compared to the tensioner 10, described above, such as about 38,000 pounds. Therefore, applications may be limited by its relatively lower strength. Moreover, while chains of larger size, such as even ½″ chains, may not fit within the ⅜″ chain winch, interfering with the plurality of teeth on either side of the drum as the drum rotates.
A need exists, therefore, for a chain winch apparatus and methods of using the same that may be utilized to tie down heavy equipment. More specifically, a need exists for a chain winch apparatus and methods of using the same that may have sufficient strength so as to be relied upon to consistently tie down heavy equipment without breakage thereof during use.
Moreover, a need exists for a chain winch apparatus and methods of using the same that may be utilized for relatively large sized chains, such as ½″ chains, to take advantage of the additional strength provided by the relatively large size chains. In addition, a need exists for a chain winch apparatus and methods of using the same that may provide tensioning functionality without interfering with ratchet teeth within the apparatus.
Further, a need exists for a chain winch apparatus and methods of using the same that may maintain a relatively low profile to not interfere with heavy equipment that may be moved thereover. Still further, a need exists for a chain winch apparatus and methods of using the same that may be contained within existing channels on decks of transporters, yet have a degree of freedom in rotation so that the same may be utilized as needed to tie down heavy equipment.